Battle of Alderellia
The 'Battle of Alderellia '''was the final battle of and event that marked the end of the Barcus Crisis. Pre-Battle Background Previously, the "team" (Juno, Norin, Breha, Ledia, CV, and the Anew) had met at Ilum, discovering that their enemy, Barcus Skywalker, was moving against Alderellia. Breha remained and said that she'd arrive late, and the rest of the team, plus Asher the purrgil, went off to Ilum. Forming a Plan When the team arrived, they saw that the fleet was here. Stations, warships, and more. Juno and Norin inferred that if this much supplies had been loaded here, that would take long enough for Alderellia to know and contact the Republic. Barcus must have been secretly controlling Alderellia itself, and was now making his move. They develop their plan that they started on Ilum: CV, now disguised as a regular Barcus droid, takes Juno in as a prisoner on the ''Chrysalis ''(Barcus' capital ship), serving as a diversion for Norin and Ledia to assassinate Barcus. Once Juno and CV enter, Juno will fight back, being a distraction for CV to find the processor of the ship to shut down Barcus' droid army that was attacking Alderellia and manning the fleet. Executing the Plan CV uses his persona as a droid to land the ship inside the ''Chrysalis. ''The members of the plan diverged into separate paths, the Anew staying behind to watch the ship and await Breha's arrival (they could not contact Breha due to signal blockers around Barcus' fleet). Ledia and Norin sought ought a terminal to find Barcus' location, but the system was locked by Barcus, who sent a squadron of droids to take care of them. Ledia and Norin were knocked out by the droids and brought to Barcus' throne room. Meanwhile, Juno followed CV to the processor, defeating some droids along the way. CV told Juno he could handle shutting down the droid army, and that Juno must escape. CV gave Juno his blaster and a small device to give to the Anew. Juno began to run, en route to the hangar so she could give the Anew the device As she did, she was guided by CV. Thanks to CV's guidance she was able to evade droids and make it to the hangar. As Juno got to the hangar, the Anew himself was suddenly thrown from position when a rogue ship crashed into the docking bay, sending him flying into the hangar. Asher's Escape Asher had broken off from the group, flying down to the surface of Alderellia. He was shot by Barcus' forces along the way, and had to be tended to by Alderellian citizens. The Sewers Juno and Norin escaped from the grip of the droids carrying them to Barcus' throne room, but Norin was shot in the back in the process. Ledia, being an Ohvaj, discovered a secret pathway for the Ohvaj (the ones who built the station) to access. She opened the pathway, using it as an escape. She and Norin leaped through it, taking them to a sewer system of sorts. They walked through it, Norin soon succumbing to his blaster-wound, and making Ledia carry him to the other side. They soon, however, found the exit on the other side. The Hangar The Anew ran out of the hangar as the mysterious rogue ship blew up ''again. ''When he heard droids coming, he played dead. As he did this, a man was identified in the rubble of the rogue ship. He demanded, seemingly in pain, that the droids took him to the engine room. Instead, they took him to an interrogator, who then put him in a cell. During this, the Anew's cover was blown when the droids shot a blaster next to him. He destroyed a droid more arrived, causing the Anew to panic and run back into the hangar. It was right then that Juno arrived, who ran over to him. CV, via comm, told Juno he was about to deactivate the droids, telling Juno she did good. Juno, knowing this would be the last time she spoke to CV, thanked him for all he did. She gave the comm to the Anew, CV's friend. Instead of talking to the Anew, CV said "goodbye", cutting the comm off after the Anew answered. More droids came to them, but they dropped dead; CV had succeeded. All the droids in Barcus' fleet were deactivated. Juno gave the device to the Anew, who opened it and saw one last emotional message from CV, thanking him for changing CV as a droid and assuring the Anew that it was his choice to do this; since he too was a Barcus droid, he too was disabled for good. The two mourned the droid, before making haste. They knew they had to help kill Skywalker while they had the chance. The Rakatan Bomb The mysterious man from the ship was interrogated in his cell, but he was apparently in great pain. After some talking with the interrogator, the answer seemed to be revealed: an infamous rakatan bomb, one that did great damage, had been planted inside the man's stomach. It blew up, destroying much of the wing he was in. Just at that moment, reinforcements arrived.... The Battle Reinforcements For Both Sides Suddenly, out of hyperspace came a fleet of ships: Ayclix ships, led by the ''Phoenix. ''In the ''Phoenix ''was none other than Boof Panny and Disky, who had presumably died during the [[scuffle on the Patronizer.|scuffle on the ''Patronizer.]]'' ''But at the same time, the clones that Barcus stole months prior arrived to aide him now that his droid army was gone. The two forces clashed, starting a space battle, and clones also landed upon the planet itself, threatening the citizens. Confrontation in the Throne Room Norin and Ledia made it out the other side of the sewers, but the exit led them straight into Barcus Skywalker's throne room, where Barcus himself, plus his Praetorian Ohvaj Guards, were waiting. Barcus was triumphant, now that his enemies had seemingly came to him. Category:Barcus Crisis Category:Old